A vise is required in many work situations. The user often must balance the workpiece in the vise while working. This often requires a level of dexterity that is quite high. In fact, many situations are so difficult as to detract from the actual work that is being performed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vise that can be operated in a hands-free manner whereby a user is able to concentrate totally on the work being performed rather than being distracted by a need to operate a vise.
Still further, many work situations require a high degree of holding power for the vise. In some cases, this holding power is higher than can be achieved using a hand-operated vise.
While the art does contain several hydraulic vises that can achieve a high degree of holding power, none of these devices is entirely efficient in operation.
Therefore, there is also a need for a hands-free vise that is efficient in operation and can exert a great deal of holding power.